Unexpected Extras
by thetigersbride
Summary: Drew gets a little more than he bargained for one evening when he needs measurements for his new WWE outfit.


Drew yawned as the lift he was traveling in shot up toward his room for the night, toward his bed and blissful sleep.

'Can't wait to get into bed,' he mumbled, running his fingers through his hair.

'Can't sleep just yet, I've still got to get yer measurements,' the petite redhead who was standing beside him replied, Drew glanced down at her and half smiled. She was from the costume department and she needed to get Drew's measurements so she could make him a perfectly fitting pair of wrestling pants.

'You just want to touch me,' Drew joked, fighting another yawn.

'I always want to touch you,' she replied sarcastically, rolling her heavily lined eyes.

'Laura, you shouldn't fight your urges, if you want me, you just have to say,' Drew teased, although as he spoke it started to feel less like a tease and more like a real offer. Drew's brow furrowed in confusion.

'Andrew, if I want you, you'll know,' she replied with a wink.

They didn't speak again until they reached his room, Drew entered the room and flung his bag onto the floor, Laura stepped in behind him and closed the door quietly. Drew turned to her and smiled.

'You need to take your clothes off,' she said with a smirk. Drew almost blushed; he loved it when women told him what to do. Drew kept his gaze locked on hers as he stripped, his hoodie and t-shirt went first and quickly but his jeans he removed painfully slowly.

Laura raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow at him.

'Are you planning to take all night?' she asked, pulling a tape measure from her bag.

'I can take all night if you want me to,' Drew replied with a smirk, he hoped she knew he wasn't taking about his measurements any more, Laura fought a smile.

Drew kicked his jeans off his feet and stood there in nothing but his underwear, Laura's eyes travelled up and down his body, her gaze lingering for a few seconds at his crotch.

'Ready?' she asked, Drew nodded.

She stepped forward, bringing their bodies very close together, she passed the tape measure around his stomach and took his hip measurements and noted them down in the small note book she kept in her back pocket.

'Got a lot of measurements in there?' Drew asked cheekily, Laura giggled.

'Only the ones I'm paid to take,' she replied before getting down on her knees and measuring the outside of his leg.

Drew felt a bolt of heat rush around his body, like someone had poured hot water into his veins. Laura continued to measure is legs; the feeling of her soft hands on his delicate skin was causing all kinds of reactions in his body, the most obvious of which was at about Laura's eye level. Drew swallowed hard, hoping she wouldn't notice.

Laura noted down the last number and turned her eyes up toward his face, Drew's breath caught in his throat, he'd never seen anything as lovely as her deep blue, almond shaped eyes gazing up at him, lust shining in them.

'Are you pleased I came here tonight Drew?' she asked, running her pointy tongue over her plump lips. He nodded and took a deep breath.

'Very pleased,' he mumbled, his voice catching in his throat.

'Will you allow me to make you ecstatic that I came?' again her tongue ran over her lips, leaving them glistening with moisture. Drew nodded again, heat rising through his body.

Laura bit down on her bottom lip as her delicate hands travelled up his legs and her fingers curled into the waist band of his underwear, slowly tugging the form fitting black material down his toned thighs, his erection sprang free and jutted out proudly and at the perfect height for Laura's pretty little mouth.  
>She turned her eyes up to him again, her mouth just slightly open.<p>

'I'm gonna suck you, suck you so hard you cum right in my hot mouth,' she whispered seductively.

'Is that a threat or a promise?' Drew replied, hardly able to stop himself just thrusting into her mouth.

'It's a guarantee,' she replied.

Laura's pink tongue licked at his head, licking away the bead of moisture that had already collected there, her eyes still locked onto his, each one of her licks was teasingly pleasurable, each one feeling better than the last but still not enough for Drew. He groaned with frustration, his eyes squeezing shut.

Laura smirked to herself before taking the whole head of his cock into her hot, wet mouth, Drew moaned, his hands sliding into her red curls.

'Fuck,' he moaned.

Laura's mouth slipped up and down his thick shaft, taking a little more of him into her mouth each time, Drew moaned as he felt the head of his cock hit the back of her throat, Laura stopped for a second, allowing him to enjoy the heat and wetness.

Laura felt her throat contract as her gag reflex suddenly protested having Drew's thick cock so deep in her mouth, she backed off and wrapped her hand around him, running her hand up and down his hard shaft. She turned her eyes up to him and smiled, Drew's mouth was hanging open and his eyes were half closed

'You ready for the finale, baby?' she purred, taking a quick, teasing lick of his tip. Drew nodded, running his tongue over his dry lips. She smirked and closed her mouth around his cock once again.

This time she sucked him hard and fast, concentrating on the head, while her hand worked the rest of his shaft; Drew rolled his head back and moaned loudly, his fingers fisting in her silky strands of hair. Laura could feel him pulsing in her mouth, he was getting close. She broke away for him for a second.

'Cum for me baby,' she whispered before going straight back to sucking him.

Drew's moaning became desperate as he felt the knot that had built up in his stomach starting to release, the blood in his veins starting to burn like acid.

'Fuck,' he cried as suddenly he released his seed straight into Laura's mouth, she moaned with pleasure as Drew's cum filled her mouth; she swallowed his load, purring with delight. Drew's knees were feeling weak as Laura delicately licked his member, cleaning away any remaining seed from him.

She sat back a little and looked up at him, looking innocent, she licked her lips, as if she was collected the last bits of him from her plump, now slightly swollen lips.  
>Drew's breathing was a little laboured as he gazed into her eyes, she smiled sweetly and stood up, she kept her body close to his, the smell of her sweet perfume filled his nose.<p>

'Wow,' he finally whispered. Laura giggled.

'I'm not that good,' she replied, a sweet, pink blush rising in her cheeks.

'No, you're amazing,' he replied, lowering his head and placing a gentle kiss on her lips. She kissed him back, pressing her body against his, she parted her lips a little allowing Drew's tongue to enter and explore her mouth as she did the same, they're tongues rolled and fought for dominance of the kiss, Laura let Drew win after he placed one hand on the nape of her neck and angled her head back a little, allowing his tongue deep access.

Laura moaned as Drew's large hand slipped up her t-shirt and grasped her breast, squeezing the soft mound of flesh; Drew could feel her nipples through the soft material of her bra. Drew's other hand slipped from her neck and rested around her waist for a second before he lifted her with one arm and threw her onto the bed.

Laura landed, bouncing on the soft mattress, her plain white t-shirt had rode up a little, exposing a small amount of her creamy skin underneath, Drew growled and flung himself at the bed, landing just above her, his thighs either side of hers and his hands by her sides. He stared down at her.

'Get your clothes off,' Drew demanded, 'I'm naked, so why aren't you?'

Laura bit down on her lips as her hands slipped between their bodies as she undid the button of her jeans and pushed her jeans and underwear down her hips and wriggled them off her legs.  
>Drew's eyes moved down her, taking in her naked legs, he licked his lips.<p>

'You are just lovely,' he said, one of his hands sliding down the outside of her leg and back up the inside, without hesitating Laura parted her thighs as Drew's fingers reached the apex of her thighs, his finger brushed her core, so gently that it almost tickled. Laura swallowed hard.  
>Drew dragged his eyes away from her legs and came back to her face.<p>

'Shirt and bra, off, now,' he demanded, Laura obeyed, Drew's mouth actually began to water as her round, pale breasts where revealed, her small, pink nipples, hard and just waiting to be sucked.

'Would you like me to lick you?' Drew asked with a smirk, Laura nodded, her eyes wide with expectancy.

Drew licked his lips and sat back on his calves, admiring her body laid out for him. He placed a few quick kisses on her stomach before shuffling down the bed a little, his hands slipping down her thighs.

Drew's hands slipped around her legs, taking hold of the back of her knees, slowly he lifted her legs at the knees and her thighs parted, giving him a perfect view of her core, his cock began to grow hard again.

'Wet already,' he mused, more to himself than to her, gliding one of his fingers against the moist outer lips, after a few tantalizing seconds Drew's finger probed the folds and he began to stoke her again, Laura moaned quietly, her hands grabbing at the bedcovers.

'So wet,' Drew purred, running his tongue over his lips again, 'I wonder how you taste…' he added before lowering his head between her thighs.

He took his first, slow lick of her hot, wet sex; her taste flooding his tongue, getting his cock even harder. Drew began to lick and suck her shamelessly and while his tongue worked her sensitive clit his fingers started to probe her tight hole, one finger first, slipping slowly in and out before a second one joined it, stretching Laura's tightness.

Laura moaned and writhed as Drew expertly worked her body, her hands were gripping tight on the silky bed sheets, she felt like her body was burning and the heart of the fire was Drew's knowledgeable mouth.  
>She moaned in desperation, she wanted her release so badly but she didn't want Drew to stop.<p>

'Let go,' Drew whispered as he savaged her clitoris and his fingers pumped in and out of her.

Laura's orgasm ripped through her, causing her body to thrash and writhe as white lights burst behind her eyes. Drew licked feverishly as her juices flowed, coating his fingers and mouth. He 'Hmm,' with delight.

'So sweet,' he whispered, taking a few final licks of her.

'Drew?' Laura whispered, her voice was shaking and husky.

He looked up at her, his face wet with her juice and his pupils massively dilated. He cocked an eyebrow at her.

'Fuck me?' she begged. Drew's already hard member throbbed.

Drew scrambled back up the bed and smashed his mouth against hers, thrusting his tongue into her mouth, Laura's arms wrapped around his broad back, crashing their chests together.

Drew aligned their bodies, placing the swollen head of his cock at her entrance; he rubbed himself against her, teasing her.

'What did you want me to do again?' Drew asked, running his tongue over his lips again.

'Fuck me,' she moaned, thrusting her hips upwards. Drew chuckled and pulled himself away.

'Wait,' he whispered, placing a kiss on her plump lips, 'I'll fuck you when I'm ready,'  
>Laura moaned; 'Please Drew, please baby,' she begged. Drew loved hearing her beg, loved her being desperate for him.<br>Drew began to rub her again, the head of his cock brushing against her swollen and sensitive clit.

'You ready for me baby?' Drew tormented.

'Yes, yes,' she chanted, her hands running up and down his broad back.

Drew smirked and slowly penetrated her, Laura cried out, her legs tightening at his sides, squeezing him hard as he filled her for the first time, pushing himself in as far as she could take him, Laura's nails scored down his broad back.

'So deep,' he grunted, sweat starting to form on his forehead.

Slowly he began to move, sliding gently from Laura's hot body before pushing himself back inside, a little deeper each time. Laura lifted her legs from the bed and locked her ankles behind Drew's back, forcing him deeper into her, Drew moaned, her body tightening around him.

He began to pound unyieldingly into her, causing her to cuss and moan and scratch at his back. Drew felt a knot forming again in his stomach, with every thrust it grew tighter inside him. Laura's body felt like it was alight; every nerve was starting to burn, her mind began to go blank as she could focus on nothing but the amazing feeling of Drew pumping her.

Drew shifted his position a little, allowing himself ever deeper inside, he was so deep now he wondered if he would be able to pull himself away from her.  
>She moaned his name and scraped her nails down him again, leaving long red welts on his skin.<p>

Drew felt himself getting dangerously close to the edge but he couldn't finish yet, not until Laura did; he pulled out and sat back on his knees, dragging Laura with him, he looked down and admired her divine body, he began again slowly, watching as his cock slip in and out of her body, his thumb started to work her clitoris.

Laura felt herself losing control as Drew worked her, her hips bucked wildly and her back arced upward, her hands gripping tightly on her bed sheets.

'Fuck!' she cried as Drew repeatedly hit her g-spot, 'Right there,'

Sweat dripped down Drew's face as he continued to pound relentlessly into her, shallow but fast, hitting her just in the right place.  
>Laura's body suddenly clamped around him, holding him tight inside her, Laura's orgasm consumed her like a fire, she lost as sense of time as her body was wracked with immeasurable pleasure, she screamed and cussed as her body pulsed around his pushing Drew over the edge into his own bliss.<br>Drew's nails cut into Laura's thighs as his seed jetted from him and the tightly coiled knot in his stomach released. Both of them were short of breath and coated in a film of sweat.

Drew's body collapsed onto Laura, he was careful not to put too much pressure on her but he was comfortable all the same, his head fell into the crook of her neck. Laura wrapped her arms and legs around Drew and held him close.

After a few moments of getting his composure Drew spoke quietly right into Laura's ear; 'I'm so very pleased you came to take my measurements tonight,'

Laura chuckled, 'Anytime you needing anything measuring Drew, all you have to do is ask,' she replied, her voice flirty and inviting.

'I think I'll need measuring again tomorrow,' he said, placing a gentle kiss on Laura's ear lobe.

'Morning and evening?' Laura asked, her hands running up and down his sweat coated back.

'Morning, lunchtime, tea time, evening, middle of the night… all the time,' Drew replied with a laugh.


End file.
